Valentine's Day
by PharaohsThrone
Summary: Atem and Yusei had been having some disagreements, but Yusei is determined to push it all aside to give Atem a great Valentines.


With a sigh, Atem pushed open the door of the workshop. He knew what day it was, and despite the cheerful atmosphere that had filled the streets during the day, it hadn't quite reached his own heart. He and Yusei had had a disagreement that had been running for the last couple of days, that seemed to spawn from the mechanic's work taking over all of his time, and Atem's own commitments causing them to have next to no time together. Atem found himself to be the first one home today, as usual, and as he walked down the ramp towards where the duel runners usually sat, he tried to think of a way to make amends.

He seemed so distracted with his thoughts however, that he failed to notice the red D-Wheel stashed in the corner, as Atem moved up the stairs into the kitchen. His eyebrows soon disappeared under his bangs, as he noticed something strange. Sitting on the table was a small red piece of paper, his name carefully scrawled on it's surface in a painfully familiar script.

Dropping his bag to the ground, Atem walked over and picked it up. It was no larger than the size of a business card, he noticed, as he turned it over in his hands to reveal the underside.

_There's something waiting for you upstairs._

Atem blinked at the slit of paper in his hands, before casting his eyes over to the ladder. Mere confusion sat in his bones, but with a shrug, he pocketed the paper and headed over to climb to the second level.

Once he had set foot on the upper level of their residence, he spotted the door to his and Yusei's room, closed shut. Uncertainty sat in his gut, despite the fact that he was sure this must be a good thing. Atem had left earlier that morning, and so Yusei could have set something up before he left to do his own errands. Atem shook his head and walked over to the door, noticing that there was another bit of red paper taped to it. He lightly pulled it off of the door, reading the words written on it.

_I may not have been able to get you a present, but I have the next best thing._

A smile found itself onto Atem's lips, and he pushed the door open, his eyes lingering on the note in his hand. At first he hadn't noticed what was waiting for him, but as soon as he had noticed a figure in his peripheral vision however, he looked up and saw the man sitting on their bed.

A shirtless Yusei sat before him, leaning back on one arm with a bright smile on his face.

Atem's smile grew wider as he stepped into the room, "You're home early," he noted.

Yusei gave Atem an accusing but playful look. "And you're home late."

The other man looked at him with curious eyes, as he placed the note down on top of their dresser. "Late for what exactly?" He took a step forwards, lightly folding his arms across his chest.

Yusei gave him a look as if to say 'what, you don't know?' But he simply responded with, "What I have planned for you."

Atem moved to close the door, keeping his eyes on the other man as he did so, "And what is it that you have planned for me?"

Yusei shrugged, "You'll have to come over here and find out."

Atem turned and shrugged his jacket off, tossing it to the side. "Why do I have a feeling that I know where this is going?" He gave Yusei a playful smirk as he turned back to the man.

Yusei returned the smirk as Atem walked over, "Because I can see where you want this to go..." One glance downward of Atem's belt backed up Yusei's statement, and the other man had to restrain from throwing something at him.

Atem was smiling and shaking his head as he reached Yusei, climbing onto the bed so that his knees were placed either side of the other man's. "You're a bastard," he teased.

Yusei looked up at Atem as he pulled another piece of red paper out of his pocket, wrapping his free arm around the other man's waist, "And you're gorgeous." Atem grabbed Yusei's arm which held the last note, turning it over in the mechanic's hand.

_Happy Valentine's Day._

A smile appeared once more as crimson eyes turned to blue ones, and there was nothing else to be said. Within seconds, Atem had pushed Yusei down onto his back and lips crashed together with unbelievable hunger. The air filled with the sound of matching groans from both men, having missed such contact with each other, as hands roamed a bare chest. Atem knew Yusei's body almost like it was his own. Every scar, every callous, every dip of muscle, he loved every part of him.

Hands were already tugging on the black shirt Atem still wore, and after parting for a matter of seconds, the shirt was off and lips were trailing along the newly exposed skin of a collar bone. Out of every way this day could have ended, Atem was damn glad it was this. All day he had been fretting that their arguments would taint the meaning of this day-even if they never took it that seriously-but as lips pressed against the sensitive skin on his neck, all thoughts were flooded from his mind. Before Atem knew it, Yusei had flipped them over and he was the one on his back, vulnerable to whatever onslaught Yusei had for him. Lips crashed together once more as a hand reached up to tangle in dark hair, earning Atem a throaty groan in response.

Hands explored skin as jeans were pulled down to ankles, shoes kicked to the floor, and the two men found themselves wrapped in a bubble of bliss and passion. Yusei drew back from Atem as he hovered above the other man, a devious smirk on his face as a hand ran along the edge of Atem's briefs. The responding shiver and narrowing of eyes were all he needed. Just as he moved to slip his hand beneath Atem's waistband, a muffled sound and knock on the door broke them out of their haze.

"Atem?" It was Crow, having arrived back and probably oblivious to the fact Yusei was home and on top of said man. The two men stared at each other for a moment in surprise. The silence was all Crow needed, as he turned the handle and opened the door in confusion. When he laid eyes on the couple, he stopped dead in his tracks. "Ah, sorry!" he raised a hand in embarrassment as he quickly shuffled back through the door. "I uh-I didn't think that-yeah I'll go now..." A slam of the door left Yusei and Atem in silence once more.

Two sets of eyes lingered on each other after the door was shut. Another moment of silence passed.

Then laughter burst from their lips.

It was a wonderful end to the day, Atem thought, lying with Yusei and chuckling together, before the laughter died down and they simply stared at each other, smiles still strong on their faces.

"We really need to invest in a lock," Yusei noted thoughtfully.

Atem chuckled once more, before raising his hand to tangle in dark hair once more. "Shut up and kiss me."


End file.
